Max's Beginning
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Max has waited for this all his life... He finally gets to start his journey! But will he be reminded of an important lesson before he gets even a few steps out of the gate? A short drabble on Max's first couple days as a trainer. A prequel-like story for the Master Challenge. Max Maple May Ash Sinnoh Hoenn Treecko Poochyena Zigzagoon Petalburg Rustboro.


The young boy was on the edge of his seat, staring intently at the TV screen in front of him.

_"Pikachu, use Volt-tail!"_

_"Pika-CHUUUUU!"_

_"..."_

He leaned in even more...

_"Pikachu and Latios are unable to battle, Tobias is the winner!"_

_Awww man. He did really good though, no one else took out Tobias__' __Darkari and Ash took him out and his Latios!_

The young boy rubbed a thumb over the pokenav he held close to him.

_Tomorrow I get to become a trainer... And me and Ash will finally get the chance to battle!_

"Max! It's time for bed, you don't want to be late to get your pokemon tomorrow, do you?"

Max turned around from facing the TV and twisted his body on the couch to face his mother,

"I know, I just wanna see the end of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Ash made it to the top four! But he got beaten by some guy with a ton of legendary pokemon!"

"Wow, Ash sure is improving, huh?" Caroline spoke as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, and he always starts new when he comes to a new region. He used some of his old pokemon this time and got pretty far," Max smiled.

"Yeah well watch the last bit and then get ready for bed okay?" Caroline smiled sweetly before turning away.

Max turned back around and watched the rest of the league. No one else could defeat Tobias' Darkari.

_Nice work Ash! I bet you would__'__ve won it if Tobias hadn__'__t been there. Watch out though, now you__'__ll have to compete with me!_

Max grinned excitedly and leapt up to go get ready for bed. Soon Max turned on his alarm and fell asleep.

zzzzzzz

"Caaaw... Caaaw... Caaaw..." Max's pidgey alarm rung.

Max jumped up and shut off the alarm. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and changed into his new clothes. A brown short-sleeved shirt with a white pokeball pattern on the bottom left, jeans, white sneakers, and a green backpack. He placed essential items in his bag and put on his glasses. Looking in the mirror he faced himself, _So this is Max Maple, pokemon trainer... I like the sound of that!_ Max then walked down-stairs to see his father and mother waiting.

"Just here to see you off son," Norman smiled.

"Thanks dad," Max grinned.

"Ohhhh my little boy is getting so grown up!" Caroline cooed.

"Mom!" Max cringed.

"I'm sorry sweetie I just can't help it. Do be careful, honey," Caroline smiled.

"Okay... I will! I love you guys!" Max grinned and started out the door.

"We love you too, son. I'll see you again when you come to face me for my badge!" Norman nodded.

"Yeah! I'll beat you dad, just like Ash did!" Max smirked.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Norman smirked back.

"Good," Max said simply before finally leaving.

zzzzzzzzzz

_So here we are again, Professor Birch__'__s Lab._

Max smiled before walking inside with confidence. He had his eyes closed and found himself bumping into something... or someone.

"Hey watch we're your going, noobie!"

Max looked up, confused, and found himself looking at a young boy his age. His hair was short and crazy. Orange hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts with black sneakers.

"Oh sorry. I was just real excited to get my first pokemon!" Max grinned.

"Don't tell me you're one of the trainers getting a pokemon here today," The boy growled.

"Well yeah... I'm Max, Max Maple," Max smiled and reached out a hand. Nate turned away.

"Since when are they giving away pokemon to noobies like you?" The boy retorted.

"Hey you're a noobie too, Nate!"

Max and Nate turned to see a young girl run towards them. She light blue long hair with light green eyes. She wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt with skinny jeans and white and pink sneakers.

"Don't mind Nate, he's just a grumpy guy. My name's Laura by the way! Nice to meet you Max, it must be cool being a gym leader's son!" Laura smiled and reached out a hand and Max shook it.

Nate glanced curiously at Max, "You're a gym leader's kid?"

"Yep! Norman from Petalburg city," Max nodded, "It's really not that different. I can't wait to battle him though for a badge!"

"Easy give away badge, eh?" Nate huffed.

"WHAT!?" Max yelled in irritation.

"You're just going to get your dad to give you a badge?" Nate questioned.

"My dad would never do that! He's going to battle all out with me!" Max said and then smiled, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" Laura nodded.

The three kids were interrupted by a new voice.

"Hello there everyone!"

The three turned and saw Prof. Birch

"Professor!" Max grinned.

"Ah Max! I can't believe you're finally old enough to get your own pokemon now! It seems like just yesterday you were tagging along behind Ash and your sister." Birch smiled.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to battle Ash someday!" Max nodded.

"You've traveled before?" Laura asked.

"Yeah! There was a trainer that came to Hoenn about three years ago. His name was Ash Ketchum. I became good friends with him as did my sister. I traveled with him around Hoenn and Kanto for a couple years before I had to come back home," Max nodded.

Nate glanced at Max with slight interest.

"Well I guess you all are excited to get started, so here we are!" Birch smiled and showed the three kids the three starter pokemon.

The male Torchic ruffled its feathers readily, the female Mudkip squished her own face and smiled cutely, and the male Treecko smiled calmly.

"Who's supposed to choose first?" Max asked.

"I will!" Laura smiled and walked forward and picked up the Mudkip, "You are just too cute!"

"Hmph," Nate huffed and walked forward and placed a hand on the Torchic, "Care to fight with me, Torchic?"

"Tor!" Torchic nodded.

Max walked forward and picked up the Treecko who snuggled into Max's chest, "I always wanted a Treecko anyways." Max held Treecko up higher and looked into his eyes, "I hope we can be the closest of friends, Treecko."

"Treecko tree!" Treecko smiled brightly.

"Well now that you've all settled that, here," Birch nodded and handed them each a pokedex and five pokeballs, "I'm pretty sure you all know what to do. You all have a little experience with this. Good luck, be safe, work hard, and care for your pokemon."

Max, Nate, and Laura walked out of the lab and separated. Max started walking with Treecko down route one-o-one. He had to walk back to Petalburg before getting anywhere else. Max hoped to get to fight Roxanne first for a badge in Rustboro. Max decided to talk with Treecko so they could start bonding.

"I'm really excited Treecko, to be a real trainer now... I still can't believe it. I hope you're as excited," Max smiled.

"Tree!" Treecko smiled back and nodded.

Suddenly a Zigzagoon leapt in front of them.

"Wow! A Zigzagoon! I gotta catch it!" Max grinned.

Max pulled out his pokedex and got Zigzagoon's info recorded.

"Okay, we've got to do this by the book! Treecko Pound attack!"

Treecko ran forward and Zigzagoon dodged right before turning around and biting Treecko.

"Treecko!" Max yelped, "Umm okay..." Max skimmed through even more of Zigzagoon's pages in the pokedex.

Treecko glanced over his shoulder and saw Max looking through the pokedex. Treecko looked back and saw the Zigzagoon walking away.

"Tree..." Treecko sighed and walked back over to Max and pulled on his sleeve.

"Huh? Oh!" Max looked around, "Aw man it got away..."

The duo continued to walk and then they were given another chance. A Poochyena walked across their path.

"Ah! Let's get it, Treecko!" Max said excitedly before plunging back into his pokedex. Treecko sighed and tugged on his shirt-sleeve before obeying.

"Huh? Treecko?" Max asked.

Treecko pointed to the pokedex and shook his head.

"You... don't want me to use the pokedex?" Max asked, "But... but..."

Treecko shook his head again while pointing to his head, then nodded his head with a smile while he held his hand to his heart. Max stared at his starter with some mix of awe and confusion before smiling.

"Okay... okay... Let's try a bit more heart and little less brain, eh?" Max nodded.

Treecko smiled big and leapt into battle.

"Treecko, use Pound!" Max called out.

Treecko ran forward and struck the Poochyena with his powerful tail. The Poochyena then bit hard on Treecko's arm. The two pokemon soon separated.

"Treecko use Leer!" Max shouted as Poochyena dashed forward with a Tackle attack. Poochyena cowered a bit until Treecko hit him again with another Pound attack commanded by Max. Poochyena fell to the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" Max shouted and tossed the pokeball. It rocked, once, twice, three times, then... ding.

Max stared at it for a moment. He walked forward and held it and then shouted and leapt into the air

"I caught my first pokemon! WHOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!" Max shouted happily and pulled Treecko into a hug who reciprocated gleefully.

zzzzzzz

Max sat next to campfire right outside Petalburg forest. Treecko and Poochyena sat next to him as they worked to try and get to sleep. Poochyena fell asleep first.

"Hey, Treecko?" Max spoke.

"Tree?" Treecko asked, ignoring his desire to close his eyes.

"Thanks... For helping me today to remember not to get too caught up in strategy... Don't get me wrong it's useful, but... The heart's important too. Thanks for being a friend and looking out for me. I hope I can do the same for you, Poochyena, and any other friends we meet," Max said and continued looking up at the stars.

"Treecko tree ko ko," Treecko smiled.

Max smiled back, "Get some good rest, pal."

"Tree... cko..." Treecko spoke in agreement before falling asleep.

Max rolled over and started to drift off...

_Look out world, Max Maple is a trainer now!_

Soon sleep overcame the new trainer from Petalburg... A new journey had begun.

zzzzzzzzzzz

**So this is just a small little telling of Max's first couple days as a trainer. Nothing too big. Not quite as proud about this one as some of my others, but I did write it quite a long time ago. Anyways it's another Prequel-like story for the Master Challenge. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
